


A Year ago I was Playing Sonic Adventure DX and Then This Happened

by memeberd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm posting this because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title says. I was playing SADX and wrote a small piece of fanfic like a year ago. I dunno let's call it an AU because it differs from what actually happens in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year ago I was Playing Sonic Adventure DX and Then This Happened

“Welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog!” Sonic and Tails heard, entering the last level of the sky deck. “I’ve prepared a little game for us to play together,”

"You think we'd play any games with the likes of you?? I don't think so, ya big creep!" Sonic shouted at the screen. Robotnik only sneered, with the flip of a switch, the Egg Carrier was suddenly turning until the floor wasn't the floor anymore and Sonic had to grip onto the railing as well as one of Tails' hands.

"Wahh!!" Tails gasped, looking down at the wall -the new floor- that appeared ninety feet below them now.

"Sounds fun!" Sonic replied, having a sudden change of mind. "How do we play, old man?"

"Why, I'm so glad you asked, Sonic." Dr. Robotnik began vainly, “As you’ve just witnessed, I can control how much and if my Egg Carrier will rotate. The area you’re in was created specially for you-”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have, Doctor!”

“Be quiet!!” Robotnik slammed his hands on the cold surface in front of him. “Any way I rotate this ship, the obstacles I’ve placed for you will have different purposes in allowing you to get to the end of this course!”

“Wow, all this for little old me? You really outdid yourself, Doctor~”

“.... At the end of this course is a button, once pressed, I won’t be able to rotate my ship anymore. And you will be able to continue on your way to me, and save your girlfriend..” Another screen flashed on, showing an empty cell. “Wha--??! Where did she go?!” Robotnik straightened out as the door to the control room opened and Amy ran in, screaming.

“No gaps between the bars of a jail cell are narrow enough to restrain true love!!” Amy screamed as she charged Robotnik with that same red mallet from the amusement park.

“You squeezed through the bars?” Robotnik hissed at Amy, getting out of his chair to grab the small pink hedgehog up.

Amy wrathfully gave him a good knock in the lard, sending him down onto his back.

“Oof!!” The Doctor grunted.

“Won’t be able to rotate the ship anymore, huh?” Sonic stared on into the course to see the big red button Robotnik promised. Not able to rotate the ship anymore, that was definitely a blatant lie if Sonic ever heard one before. “Come on Tails, while he’s distracted!!”

“I-I gotcha Sonic!” Tails anxiously choked out as Sonic pulled him up on top of the railing. The small fox took in a few deep breaths, twisted his tails up good and let them whirl. The kid was hovering above Sonic in no time and grabbed his friend by the wrists.

“Great job, buddy! You just gotta get us to somewhere we can stand, and then I’ll figure out how to get to that button!”

“Don’t!!” Amy pleaded, running to the camera. “Sonic!”

“But Amy, we gotta! You can’t fight that old man forever, just hold him off until we get-”

“There!” Tails shouted, relieved to have spotted somewhere to drop himself and Sonic. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to fly.

“Sonic, please! This was all a trap, you’ll get hurt.”

Once back on solid ground, Sonic looked back up at the screen, chuckling.

“Hurt? That’s a risk I’m willing to take Amy, I can’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.”

Amy swooned, dropping her mallet. “Oh, Sonic!! You’re so bra-AAAAVE!!” Amy shrieked as two cold metal arms harshly gripped under her armpits and yanked her upward.

“Amy!!” Sonic and Tails gasped.

“That’ll teach you to strike Dr. Robotnik!” The Doctor scolded her. “Now where were we?” He refocused his attention on Sonic and Tails. “Oh, yes. Woops,” Robotnik flipped the same switch in a different direction, sending Sonic and Tails stumbling forward into each other.

“Woah!” Sonic yelped as Tails flew back into the air, grabbing Sonic’s hand only to be pulled into Sonic as the ground became too steep for anyone to stand on.

Robotnik burst into laughter, watching Sonic clumsily land on his back with Tails on top of him. “Be careful, you two!” He jokingly warned them. “We don’t want you falling and getting hurt!”

“Up yours Egghead!” Sonic cursed. “We’re just getting used to everything constantly changing, that’s all!”

Robotnik only laughed harder.

Sonic scooped up Tails and ran toward a conveyor, trying to stay leveled as the Egg Carrier wobbled underneath him.

“Sonic where are we going?!” Tails asked, facing away from the direction Sonic was running.

“I’m getting you to the button! When we get close enough, I’m gonna throw you over where the button is! All you gotta do is press it, got it bro?”

“Don’t throw me!! I’m soft!” Tails protested, uncomfortably squirming in Sonic’s grip.

“You can fly, fluffy butt. You’ll be fine.”

“Interesting problem solving skills..” Robotnik muttered to himself.

“We’re not too far now!” Sonic cheered. “Just a little more-”

“But what if I did this?” Dr. Robotnik swiftly flipped the switch all the way forward, sending the Egg Carrier jolting upside down.

“Ha!” Sonic gasped. “Go Tails!!” Sonic spun his tiny friend around to face the button and threw him forward as fast as he could before he plummeted backwards. 

Tails squealed, dropping a little before hovering in the air and looking down again. “Sonic!!!” Tails shouted.

“Just press the button!”

“Right, right!!” Tails panted as he bolted to the big red button and hit it with all of his might and the Egg Carrier reverted back to how it was originally leveled in the air.

“Excellent..” Dr. Robotnik whispered under his breath.

“Aaaaaahh!!!!” Sonic screamed, what he didn’t notice was his fall was shortened by the new floor being closer than the one from before. Sonic laid on the ground, head buzzing. “... Wow..” Sonic puffed.

“Sonic, are you okay?!?” Tails yelled, landing next to his friend and looking over him with nothing but fear splattered over his face.

Sonic jumped up, raising his fists in the air. “Wooo!! That was fun! I’m fine, thanks to you kiddo,” Sonic smiled at Tails and patted his cheek. The fox sniffled, smiling at Sonic and wiping a few tears away. Sonic stood up, jumping to face Dr. Robotnik. “Alright Eggman!! Get ready for-!” 

The screen that allowed Sonic and Tails to see Robotnik was gone. In its place was an open door. Sonic looked back at Tails who was still struggling to stop his tears.

“Aw, man,” Sonic knelt down to Tails’ level and wiped his tears away. “Look, kiddo, you saved me. We’re okay. Everything’s gonna be okay,”

Tails blushed in embarrassment. “I-I know,”

“You alright, kid?” Sonic stood back up. “It’s a big help with you here, but I can’t have you getting traumatized by all this.” 

“I’m fine Sonic! I promise.” Tails smiled, finally, tears were gone. That was embarrassing.

Behind the door was an elevator. They went in.

Going up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's basically it


End file.
